United Booist Equitable Republic
The United Booist Equitable Republic is a planet controlled by Inevitable in Evil Plans in Space. It was the second planet to make and receive extra-terrestrial broadcasts. Geography The UBER is a water rich world with two major continents (excluding the Poles) which are bisected by a massive ocean and a ring of islands. Both continents possess a wide variety of geography due to their immense size and the Continent of Boondoxia possesses the world's tallest mountain range: The Mountains of Boo. Other features include the Calluna Plains; a massive expanse of heather fields protected by law, and the Equitorial Desert on the second continent, Altire. History The history of The UBER has been an eventful one. For over a century the entire world was locked in a state of war. In the early days of Booist industrial civilisation two major powers arose: The Glorious Communist Boondoxians and the Evil and Hated Capitalist AlliesEdited by Boo Media. The first 20 years were spent in a state of Cold War as both super powers raced to get ahead of their competition. The real war started when a couple of small nations near Boondoxia began fighting. Their small war spilt over to Boondoxia and they were forced to retaliate in order to bring peace to them. The Allies, meanwhile, chose to defend the nation further from Boondoxia. The conflict escalated when the two parties ended up fighting each other. Though both nations possessed Super Weapons, they'd also spent many years developing highly effective defences, and there was very little effective use of their Atomic Weapons. What followed was a war as bloody as it was long. Both sides raced to new heights of technology and it wasn't long before space became a field of battle as well as land. The Boondoxians were the first to reach the stars, though the advantage was short lived. The decider came when the Boondoxian's chose to pursue AI and Robotics while the Allies continued to try and bypass the super weapon defence network. The Boondoxians created an overwhelming machine army and decimated the Allies, taking control of the entire planet and renaming it the United Booist Equitable Republic. The majority of the machine army was put into Orbital Hibernation Facilities in case they were needed again. Government The government of the UBER controls every facet of life on the planet. It consists of several groups for easy understanding. The core of the government is the Boo Party, this group led Boondoxia to victory in defeating the Allies. It's led by Boohistory and her Deputy, Inevitable. According to legend Boohistory was the first Booist citizen. She guided her people through the ages, teaching them the wonders of civilisation and communism. She one day met Inevitable, who's loyalty pursuaded her to grant him immortality like her own. Some critics from other planets have commented that this may merely be a series of lies by the propaganda division in the government. Other notable groups include the Boo Armed Space Forces, Boo Labs (UBER's science and research division) and Boo Media (UBER's media and propaganda division). Finance The UBER theoretically has no currency, however, in order to ensure all citizens get a fair share a system of credits is employed in transactions. This could make "Credits" the UBER's currency. Military The modern UBER military evolved from the original Boo Armed Forces used in the war with the Allies. The Boo Armed Space Forces are employed as a police force and the mainline infantry units consist of robots still active from the aforementioned war. The BASF focuses on unusual technologies and designs, though the advantages of this is often balanced by the price. Technology Tree *Argus Class Scouter - An automated ship approximatly 10 metres in length and fitted with a hyper drive. It's covered in scanners and has can send all information it records in battle back to the BASF. It's fitted with a single laser cannon and has shields. But is, generally speaking, useless in combat. They're incredibly cheap to build and their AIs are considered exceedingly dim. *Self-Propelled Rapid Assault Fighter - Also called Shrieker Fighters due to the sound their engines make. The design of these automated fighters dates back to the great war, where they were piloted. The versions used by the BASF are smaller due to AI module sizes and excell in both space and atmospheric combat. They are armed with four laser cannons and two torpedo launchers. Due to their cheap cost the BASF employ them in numbers designed to overwhelm opponents. They also employ an unusual high-yeild fuel source that results in exponentially increased speed. Coupled with the fact that AIs are essentially unaffected by G forces, this allows the Shriekers to pull off manouvers that would kill a living pilot. Such output has its downside; a very limited run-time. It's rare for Shriekers to stay in a combat situaution for much more than 40 minutes before running out of fuel and many do so before then. Another addition is the built-in ability to convert torpedoes into turbo-boosters, further increasing its speed. They are also fitted with moderate shields, though suffer from the normal limitation of AI: Lack of inventiveness. *Bomber filler. *Light "Wasp" Fighter - A automated Special Fighter that's even lighter than the standard. Its skeletal frame provides next to no protection and its armament is mediocre at best. Though it does posses good agility, its real advantage is that it can convert to a walker mode, enabling it to be used as a tank. It's also extremely cheap to produce. It's armed with a pair of laser cannons. *Censor Class Corvette - A covette class ship 170 metres in length. It's fitted with 8 anti-fighter laser cannons which are positioned to leave no blindspots. It has medium shielding, armour and engines. It's special ability is to divert power from the engines to a communication jammer. *Inteceptor Filler. *Frigate Filler. *Armoured Droid Starfighter - Heavier fighter drones. The wings are extremely tough. It's armed with a pair of laser cannons inside the wings, as well as an array of basic anti-fighter missiles. The ADS is both shielded and hyperdrive equipped. *VE Fighter - A large, pilotable fighter craft with good armour and shielding but minimal firepower in the form of two laser cannons and a small number of missiles. It's main advantage is its pair of freely rotating engines that allow it to pull of rapid turns, making it one of the most agile craft ever built. *Pinnacle Cruiser - The frontline Capital ship of the BASF. The Pinnacle is a mile-wide V shaped vessel with impressive engines and weaponry. It also has a small hanger. It's powerful engines grant it agility not normally seen in a ship its size, while its Heavy Laser and Ion weapon arrays can devestate any target foolish enough to lie directly in front of it. It's not without weakness however; its relatively light build reduces armour efficiency. *Aster Class Cruiser - One of the BASF's most advanced weapons. The Aster is a frigate sized ship, though its firepower rivals capital ships, as does its expense. The Aster is equipped with 5 massive Lightning Cannons, which can destroy capital ships in a few shots, though their slow rate of fire and limited range makes this difficult. Another unique technology is a special brand of engine, which is entirely internal, removing that potential weakspot from the hull, though at the cost of drastically reduced speed. The Aster is very heavily armoured and shielded and also features some standard Laser Cannons to try and deal with the bombers that are its greatest weakness. Most of the ship's functions are performed by machines, allowing living crew to all occupy a single area, which is sealed off in the event of imminent destruction and launched from the top, which slides open, as a last resort. This ship is unarmed, but fitted with powerful engines and shields to allow it to escape destruction. :Inevitable uses an enhanced Aster Cruiser called "The Hand of Fate" as his personal flagship. *Citadel Class Cruiser - The BASF's ultimate expression of power. This 16 kilometer battleship carries legions of fighters and enough armament to take on enemy fleets by itself. Its real power takes the form of extensive factories which can be tailored to produce any of the BASF's units to either support dwindling numbers or to create an occupational army. *Lacerator Class Fighter - The ultimate fighter. This AI controlled menace may have average armour and shielding but it's still the biggest threat the BASF have available. Created at a hidden Boo Labs-BASF installation, this nightmare spent years in reseach and development as scientists painstakingly made their technologies as small as they possibly could. The result, despite its small size, is equipped with 4 proton beams with enough power to destroy an enemy fighter in a single shot. Each beam is capable of targetting individually and together they cover every angle apart from directly below. The AI is so good at targetting that it can hit with 100% accuracy on just about anything travelling at even the fastest fighter's speeds. The power of the beams also enables these fighters to be employed in roles traditionally reserved for bombers. Its speed is slightly better than average though it's not equipped with a Hyper Drive. Such power comes at a price. A big price. It's actually more economical to by a full corvette class ship rather than this. Notes Category:Evil Plans in Space